Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Moderators Shift: There is currently no complete order of who moderates nowadays... Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. To breed pets, place a request in the comments, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way for you and others to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Please be aware that pets can be re-breed for more children. Also note that Headpets cannot breed and should instead go to the Fusion Chamber. Bodypets, however, are eligible to breed with other Bodypets as well as pets that share the Species that they are. Alternatively, pets that go to the Fusion Chamber may also have "perfect offspring" produces, creating genetic fusions of the parents regardless of gender or incompatibility. Breeding Requirements *Pets from the breedery cannot be bred unless they're at least 48 hours old from birth or creation. **This does not necessarily mean the amount of days the pet was in an Adoption Center. *Pets must be of compatible genders to breed. (♂+♀, bigender/multigender+any breedable gender, NO GENDERLESS BREEDS) *Pets who are bred need to have verification from an admin that they own the bred pets. *Pets who are bred by two different owners need to be confirmed by both owners before breeding can occur. *Pets who are bred by two different owners have shared custody unless otherwise stated or decided. *Pets that breed must be of the same species or be one of the special combinations below. *Test breeds can take place to discover new special combinations. **If none can be made, the species of the child will be that of one of the parents. *Pets cannot breed unless it has been at least a week since their last egg was laid. *Pets cannot breed if they are 3 or more generations apart on a family tree. *No one can choose what their hatch is going to be like, nor hurrying it. You may suggest names, though. *Incest is NOT ALLOWED. *If a pet is not claimed within one week (unless the user has notified that he is taking a break), it will be put in temporary custody of an active admin and can be picked up there. It is then the pet's choice of who he/she would like to stay with (LD/DMS will flip a coin). *When making a request for breeding, post pictures of the two pets that you wish to breed together. To post pictures in the comments section below, type . *For the love of gog, do NOT, I don't care how bad it is, I repeat, DO NOT LET YOUR PET CHEAT! The family trees will be checked just in case. Capacity *We only have 10 of each kind of room, and as courtesy to others, we will only allow two breedings from the same user per week, unless a room opens up sooner. Special Combinations/References :See also: '/Breeding Values/' for an offspring referential guide, and '/Pet Genders/' for a list of genders. Breeding Rooms This is where pets breed with each other, and stay until an egg is laid. The breeding rooms provide a comfortable, romantic atmosphere for your pets. ---- WARNING: 10 MAXIMUM BREEDING REQUESTS ALLOWED (both eggs and hatches) 'Incubator Rooms' When an egg is laid, we put in a special incubator that is designed to help create healthy hatches. The egg will stay here until it is hatched, when you may claim it. If something does seem to go wrong, however, the baby will be rushed immediately to the Pet Hospital for treatment. After it has claimed, it will then be put in the Archive. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger